


Sing for You

by about-the-BDs (naoki042)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoki042/pseuds/about-the-BDs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 現實向衍生文<br/>* 本文為20151210 EXO comeback stage "Sing For You" showcase 衍生。<br/>* 本文會提及師姐團，若是不喜，請先行離去。<br/>* 插入曲：   EXO (엑소)  -  Sing For You</p>
<p>* 字數(含標點符號)：3484</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sing for You

**Author's Note:**

> * 現實向衍生文  
> * 本文為20151210 EXO comeback stage "Sing For You" showcase 衍生。  
> * 本文會提及師姐團，若是不喜，請先行離去。  
> * 插入曲： EXO (엑소) - Sing For You
> 
> * 字數(含標點符號)：3484

樂天世界，西班牙海盜船。

 

金俊勉剛結束在showcase中，EXO金鐘遊戲最後一名的懲罰。伸手卸下隨身麥，和V app專用手機整理好，交給一旁的工作人員，並鞠躬道，「謝謝，辛苦了。」

 

觀察到工作人員看著繳交上來的裝備，露出有點疑惑的表情，金俊勉似乎領悟了什麼。四周張望了一下，終於發現了都暻秀正往金俊勉所在的方向緩緩前進，還低著頭擺弄他那台V app專用手機。

 

「呀！D.O.啊，快點。就等你一個了。」金俊勉看工作人員想快點收拾回家，卻又不好意思開口的神情，大聲催促還在拖拖拉拉的都暻秀加快腳步。

 

都暻秀終於意識到自己正在造成工作人員的困擾，匆忙地將自己幾乎是黏在地上，拖著走的腳步，改成小跑步。在小跑步的過程中，仍不忘將裝備線路收整整齊，交給工作人員，90度鞠躬道，「對不起，我來晚了。辛苦了。」

 

等到工作人員離開後，金俊勉用肩膀輕輕頂了都暻秀，問道，「暻秀，剛剛在幹嘛，沒看到工作人員在等你？」

 

「唔─，就在研究那台專用手機啊。」都暻秀有點懊悔地撓撓頭，「剛剛直播的表現太差了。」

 

「喔─，你是說你的靜止畫面嗎？沒事啦，你沒看回覆留言，都在說真不愧是D.O.，暻秀好可愛。」說到最後一句時，金俊勉還不忘裝了一下可愛。

 

聽完金俊勉自以為知心哥哥的貼心話，都暻秀完全沒有被安慰到，反倒是被最後的裝可愛給噁心到。

 

絲毫不考慮到金俊勉還是個大都暻秀好幾歲的哥哥，冷酷地給了對方顆後腦勺，逕自往出口方向走去。

 

但才沒走幾步，卻意外地看到原本應該早就會到宿舍，乖乖窩在棉被裡取暖的人，正笑嘻嘻地出現在眼前。

 

「伯賢，你怎麼在這裡？」

 

「嘿嘿，來找你啊。直播我有看喔。」舉起螢幕仍停留在V app介面的手機，「嘖嘖。暻秀，你這樣不行啦。都不說話，這樣愛心數不會上升的喔。」邊伯賢彷彿是機會百年難得一見，大肆數落著都暻秀直播時的表現。

 

片刻之後，邊伯賢仍然沒有停下的趨勢，都暻秀悄悄握緊拳頭。啊──，好想鎖他喉嚨啊。不，還是十字固定好了。不過看在對方這麼冷的天氣還在外面等他的份上，都暻秀覺得還是回宿舍解決比較好，至少要先熱身，才比較不會受傷。

 

「──所以，下次跟我一起作吧。我們再作一次史上最大，最破爛，最沒看頭的talkshow吧。」

 

仍舊沉浸在自己世界練習鎖技的都暻秀，絲毫沒聽見之前那些數落自己的話，反倒是這最後一句聽得挺清楚的。

 

啊──，是showtime那時候……。愣愣地看著邊伯賢，對方正掛著標誌性的方型嘴笑容，看起來就一臉傻瓜樣。跟那時候一樣呢，都傻傻的。

 

都暻秀會心一笑，回應道，「好啊。」

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

「邊‧伯‧賢，你到底要帶我去哪？」掏出手機，確認下時間，「都這麼晚了。走了，不要給園區人員添麻煩。」

 

邊伯賢不理會都暻秀的擔憂，自顧地舉起左手，切齊雙眉，向四周遠處張望，嘴裡還念念有詞的，「奇怪了，上次明明是在這附近拍攝的啊？」

 

就在都暻秀終於忍不住想要用蠻力強迫邊伯賢回家時，耳邊傳來一聲找到了，打消都暻秀的念頭，畢竟他也挺好奇邊伯賢到底在賣什麼關子。

 

邊伯賢雀躍地牽起都暻秀的手，小跑步起來。

 

而兩人最後是在旋轉木馬前停下。

 

都暻秀覺得異常困惑。

 

邊伯賢再度不理會都暻秀充滿疑惑的眼神，就這麼十指緊扣，牽著都暻秀，一匹一匹馬地打量，彷彿在看哪匹馬比較好騎似的。

 

最後兩人在一匹胸前有皇冠的馬前停下。

 

邊伯賢拿出手機，擺弄幾下，隨即放在馬頭上。

 

“拿起我的舊吉他……”揚聲孔流出最近才剛發行的冬季特別專輯「Sing For You」的歌詞。

 

都暻秀是越來越看不懂邊伯賢到底在搞什麼把戲了，還來不及把一路累積下來的疑問全數說出。長時間走在低溫的環境而漸漸有點僵硬的身體，頓時被一股熟悉的溫度所環繞著。

 

「呀！別鬧，這裡是公眾場合。」

 

「暻秀，其實──你很不安，是嗎？」

 

都暻秀停下試圖掙脫懷抱的動作，想說些什麼，卻發現自己已經心虛到連話都說不出來。他知道了？為什麼？他知道些什麼？

 

都暻秀的腦子很混亂，不知不覺地漸漸把身體重量靠在那總是會讓他感到安心的人身上，儘管現在那個人就是引起都暻秀不安無措的罪魁禍首。

 

感受到對方的重量，就好像做錯事的小孩，被父母抓到那樣的失措，邊伯賢就知道他說對了。

 

前幾天，邊伯賢無意間從吳世勳的嘴巴中得知，都暻秀似乎很在意MAMA典禮間，自己和太妍姊的新聞，還不停更新底下的回覆留言，然後又聯想到聚餐那天，對方奇怪的表現，邊伯賢就大概有結論了。

 

邊伯賢望著幾乎是要蜷縮在自己懷裡的人，向他解釋道，「之前在MAMA典禮上，我真的只是想看世勳想幹嘛而已，誰知道他就這樣退回去，還擺了一副無辜樣，我才無辜吧！」

 

「我承認我是還喜歡太妍姊，不過現在那種喜歡和之前交往的那種喜歡不太一樣，現在只是對偶像崇拜的喜歡。」

 

「……唔─，可是好像又不只是崇拜而已，畢竟還是有放真心交往過嘛。」

 

「啊！我可不是說我還喜歡太妍姊喔，不對，我是還喜歡沒錯，但不是暻秀想的那種喜歡──」

 

邊伯賢的語氣越發地沮喪，發現自己太過多話好像也不是件好事。

 

頭腦瘋狂運轉，思索如何解決這場有點尷尬的場面。突然，原本就被當成可忽略的背景音樂，但仍然忠心地執行它的任務，一直在不停循環播放的「Sing For You」，就這麼被邊伯賢的思緒抓住。於是某個有點老套肉麻的想法在邊伯賢心中成型。

 

緩緩唱出剛剛聽到的歌詞。

 

 

「The way you cry. The way you smile.」

 

「내게 얼마나 큰 의미인 걸까(對我而言是多大的意義)」

 

「돌아서며 후회했던 말 (轉過身時後悔過的話語)」

 

「사과할 테지만 그냥 들어요(雖然會道歉 就請靜靜聆聽)」

 

「I’ll sing for you. Sing for you.」

 

 

「暻秀，這樣你知道我剛剛想表達什麼了嗎？」

 

「對不起。」對不起讓你不安了。

 

「我真的只喜歡你。」不管以前發生過什麼，現在我只喜歡你一個。

 

都暻秀不用抬頭，就可以想像到邊伯賢的神色有多麼委靡。下巴悄悄地抵住對方的肩膀，來回蹭了幾下，「搞什麼，當我是小女生啊。我只是心情有點不好，給我點時間，馬上就會恢復的。」

 

「我不要！」都暻秀非常意外，聽到這樣的回答，「你不開心，就跟我說；你不喜歡，就叫我不要作，不要什麼事都悶著不講。」每說完一句，邊伯賢摟抱都暻秀的力氣就加重一分，都暻秀微微感到不適，卻不怎麼提醒，因為他知道邊伯賢在發洩他的不安。

 

「真當我是小女生？什麼事都要抱怨？」都暻秀無奈地敲了敲邊伯賢的腦袋。

 

「我不管！」

 

「現在反倒是你比較像小女生了。」微微施力，推開死緊抱住自己的邊伯賢，這才看清對方的臉上的神情，有些賭氣，有些不安，有些受傷。

 

都暻秀覺得十分抱歉，對於自己扭扭捏捏的行為和態度不小心傷到邊伯賢這件事上。摸摸對方的腦袋，說道「對不起，都沒跟你說。以後不會了。現在真的沒事。」

 

邊伯賢眉頭漸漸皺起，雙唇漸漸緊抿。都暻秀注意到後，無奈掙扎了一下，「唉─，固執的傢伙。」

 

都暻秀不想再看到邊伯賢剛剛那副表情，於是改口道，「我承認我是有點吃醋。不過我現在真的沒事了。」

 

「因為我知道，現在邊伯賢會抱的人是我；邊伯賢現在會很擔心什麼事都不跟他說的人是我；邊伯賢現在會半夜偷親他額頭，然後說這是晚安吻的人是我。所以，真的沒事。」

 

嗷嗚──，哪有人這麼犯規的啊。邊伯賢臉頰微微發紅。平常不怎麼說話的人，一旦用認真的表情說情話，殺傷力直逼近於核子彈級別。

 

兩人之間正瀰漫著正統偶像劇的浪漫甜膩氛圍。

 

「──對了！是說你帶我來，就是為了講這些？回宿舍說不行？」

 

一句話就吹散偶像劇的氣息，頓時變成實事求是的新聞台。邊伯賢忍住想吐槽的衝動，「當然不行，這裡可是個很有意義的地方。」

 

「意義？什麼意義？」

 

「呀！你不會忘記我是在這邊拍Lotte World的廣告吧。」

 

「啊──，好像是。不過那跟這個有什麼關係？」

 

「呀！你不會都沒看過吧，那才47秒而已耶！對了對了，還有剛剛在showcase也是一樣，我唱的OST你也不知道，那好歹也是我們一起主演的網路劇主題曲耶。」邊伯賢癟著嘴，半撒嬌半抱怨地控訴都暻秀對他的不關心，「哼哼，你到底還記得什麼。」

 

「我記得我喜歡你，很喜歡。」

 

嗷嗚──，又犯規。

 

邊伯賢有點心不甘情不願地回答，「就之前拍的廣告裡面有說，如果想要擁有羅曼蒂克的愛情的話，就要來找胸前有皇冠的木馬。」

 

看著對方漸漸上揚的嘴角，變紅的耳根，都暻秀心情很好地不去計較那不甘不願的語氣。

 

「還羅曼蒂克勒，真當我是小女生在哄啊。」

 

「你不是說我才是小女生，我是在教你以後怎麼哄我。」

 

「說你是小女生，還那麼得意。走了啦，都過這麼久了，也不知道俊勉哥會不會等到發飆。」

 

「放心啦，早跟他說過了。不然他哪有那麼好說話，隨便一個上廁所會怕，需要有人陪的爛藉口，就把你帶出來，然後還不會跟著趴趴走？他老早就回宿舍了。」

 

「我就說，原來你們早串通好了。」

 

「欸─，串通很難聽耶，是事先知會，好不好。」

 

相互鬥嘴的聲音，隨著腳步，越來越小，越來越模糊不清。

 

儘管明天開始，又要過著忙碌的日子。兩人又得常常見不著面。

 

不過好像又跟以前有些不太一樣。

 

啊──，大概是因為有兩顆心又更貼近了些的關係吧。

**Author's Note:**

> * 呼~這是第二篇文了，是說好像得出來講講話，所以我就跑出來了。
> 
> * 嘛~是說接下來應該還會有第三、第四篇文出來。沒辦法，誰叫在韓國那兩隻一直給我 腦洞可以大開。也不知道大家喜不喜歡我這樣處理文章的方式，如果喜歡，就先在這說聲謝謝了。
> 
> * 在這邊我要說一下插曲的事。嘛~本來是想當成BGM的，但後來想想，歌曲是屬於敘事慢板，不過文章卻是比較偏歡樂打鬧(?)，反正最後覺得不太搭嘎，所以就請大家在邊伯賢唱歌的時候放就行了，不過你要是想當成BGM，重頭播到尾，我也是不反對啦。是說應該不會有人介意我在最後大家都看完文章的時候，才在講這個東西吧。哈哈哈──。


End file.
